When there is no one left to trust
by Hissori009
Summary: naruto continues having a bad nightmare, can sakura help? rated M for language


So the obvious disclaimer I don't own anything Naruto related

Main pairing is NarutoxSakura

Sorry guys and girls no lemon just fluff I wrote this because no one really lets naruto be truly vulnerable anymore and im sick of him not getting any chances to fully break down

So comment if you really want I just wanted to see a product of my writing on a professional site *oh and I tripple checked the spelling and grammar but Im absolutely positive I missed some stuff so if your like me and hate when people fuck up on their stories please let me know where I messed up i can take criticism with the best of em'

Sakura slowly awoke to the disturbance being created by the other inhabitant of her shared bed. Sakura was well aware of what was about to happen yet she still never got over how abrupt or how violent this recurring disturbance could get. Silently she as if directed from an unseen source crept out of the bed to grab a blanket from the linen closet, she would need it in a few minutes. The second user of the bed was now fully into his nightmare and was envisioning enough horrible things to break out into an unconscious cold sweat. "Sakura don't let them take me" he barely managed through periodic shift and turns under the sheets he tucked himself into earlier that evening. A tear dropped from Sakura's eye when she heard it knowing exactly what part of the nightmare her boyfriend was in. at this very moment she thought to herself he had just been found by the villagers and was being torn away from his house despite his incessant rebellion.

And that was the part that made her stomach turn and her body cringe at the fact that this nightmare was not a mere fabrication but a truthful event. Naruto had just turned eight and on a cold October night while he was alone in his apartment studying for his academy exam he heard a loud bang and crash as a brick was hurled through the apartments only window. Unfortunately for Naruto his supposed happiest day was the village's worst anniversary of misery and anguish. On the "day of red fox" as some called it back then, some of the drunken villagers would harass Naruto a little worse than usual for what was contained inside him. That night though was different. A series of bangs on the front door caused it to cave in due to the workings of an angry mob of villagers who were fed up with living in the same village with the beast that had almost destroyed they're homeland.

Naruto would eventually be beaten tied up and dragged through all of Konaha that night and while everyone in the village was out to see it some were in direct opposition of this attempt yet more were for it. As Naruto was dragged through one particular street he locked eyes with that of Sakura Haruno seven years and six months old. She was crying for Naruto for she was never told what he had inside him and so thought he had gotten into enough trouble on his own accord to grant this public humiliation.

Sakura walked back into the bedroom to see that her love of nearly four years had not progressed much further in his ordeal and was now screaming softly in protest to the countless wounds that were being re-opened in his subconscious. She sobbed heavily seeing his body twist and contort to the memory of several memories of being stabbed and kicked and bruised. Still he softly cried out for Sakura and now the names of other people joined his miserable cries for salvation. That was always the part that sakura's had the worst time with. Hearing all the names of people Naruto called upon to help him remembering that not one of them would help him. She drifted back into her own memory at that night when only one man in the entire village saved Naruto that night.

The crowd had erected a funeral pyre and was now getting too loud to go on without shinobi intervention. Yet none came to stop the insurrection of villagers or naruto's death except one on orders that he be the only one, hirenzu sarutobi the sandaime hokage. "This will end right now" he proclaimed in a strong and commanding voice causing everyone in the grand mob of people to instantly become silent. "Have you all gone mad!" the old man said to the now ashamed villagers. "Need anyone remind you of the exploits our fourth did to save this village? Does anyone in this sorry group of traitors need reminding that on that horrid day he made the ultimate sacrifice for every one of these villages' inhabitants for one thing in exchange! The crowd was now feeling the overwhelming guilt of their actions. Minato Namikaze had in fact done the village a service none other was capable of doing and only asked that his son be regarded as the hero he was supposed to be. Sakura being one among the crowd saw the old man dressed in his hokage garb lift the unconscious and badly injured young boy and carried him personally to the hospital where he was put under a mild genjutsu to only remember this atrocious memory as a seemingly bad dream, that genjutsu had failed to work completely and Naruto's unrivaled nightmares were the after effect. Something Sakura dedicated her life to handling since it was one of the few things her boy friend could not for him control.

Sakura had finally gotten back into bed the blanket in a polite heap at the end of the wooden frame not bothering the soon to be awake Naruto. He had slipped into the final and most violent part of the nightmare where he was mere seconds from death. Sakura recalled the one time she asked him to recall the dream and vividly remembered being unable to finish for her heart was ready to burst at the part that was coming. Naruto began to whimper his voice softly pleading for his mother and father to save him. To that last request Sakura bit back the tears that were beginning to drop from her eyes. She knew the end was coming soon and always hated the result. As if defined by clockwork Naruto thrashed to his side violently gripping the sheets as tight as one could before heaving forward cold beads of sweat flying off his body as a blood curdling cry/scream escaped Naruto who was now shaking involuntarily tears pouring down his eyes in buckets.

"Fuck….Oh Kami damn it all to hell Sakura I'm so sorry" Immediately his thoughts were of her and without hesitation she moved behind him and wrapped her arms around him clasping her hands in front of his chest as she nuzzled his neck with her soft skin of her cheek. "you silly fox its fine I'll never be mad at you for having a nightmare now just try to relax baby im here now its going to be alright". Naruto stiffened to the comment she had made which made Sakura mentally curse herself. "You think I'm a monster just like everyone else! Don't you" Sakura shushed her still shaking boyfriend and kissed his neck while her hands lightly raked small lines down his chest and stomach in an attempt to sooth him "How could I ever see the eyes of the man I feel in love with and think you're a monster? You Uzumaki Naruto are nothing short of a savior born through a miracle, the next Hokage and my boyfriend will never be seen as a monster by the one person who loves him more than anyone else in the world.

Naruto grabbed his lover's hands and leaned back into Sakura so that they were low laying down naruto's head lying comfortably on sakura's tone stomach, her steady heartbeat calmed him like nothing else ever could. "I'd like to meet this person you speak of one day, she seems amazing" he tried to say with a slight tone of playfulness still shaken from his nightmare. Sakura grimaced playfully squeezing her boyfriends head between her arms "keep getting cute and I'll stuff you and sell you to some lucky little girl". Naruto sighed and turned around so that he was now facing Sakura's positioning his arms on either side of the pillow Sakura was resting her head on. His eyes roamed her body making him smile and she blush a wonderful shade of pink. "I really am lucky to have such an amazing girlfriend what did I ever do to deserve you" he said before lowering his head to brush his lips against hers loving the tingle his body produced whenever he did. "You were just yourself" she said smiling into the kiss sighing with content as her arms slowly found their way around his broad shoulders clasping at the back of his neck. "Anyone in this world would be lucky to have you Naruto I…" Sakura tried to continue but her words got chocked in her mind as tears began to form in her eyes, she blinked them down her face and looked up at Naruto with the compassion and guilt of a woman head over heels in love "I can't believe I never saw it before Naruto I think back on all the time I wasted not being with you and…and how everyone..How I shunned you it wasn't fair Naruto I'm sorry for the way we all acted."

It was now Naruto who looked down at his crying girlfriend with compassion and protective intent. He slowly fell to his side pulling her small body tight to his overpowering frame. His strong warm arms encircled the top and bottom of her back as she placed her hands against his chest and rested her head in the crook of his neck and quietly sobbed. "Now why on earth is heavens prettiest angel crying in my bed". the comment made her laugh and playfully bite at his neck which prompted him to squeeze her till she cried out in protest by way of stifled laughter. "Stop it Naruto Im serious" she said feeling guilty for letting him make her laugh. Naruto simply shook his head "So am I Sakura, The nightmare has been with me for my entire life and will always be there but it has taken on a different meaning, I've forgiven the villagers for what they did they were just acting out of hurt and I realized that…but now that nightmare is the culmination for my worry over loosing you…I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have you in my life Sakura. You're absolutely everything to me.

Sakura looked down at the man who was making her heart melt. She had to mentally check herself a few times to make sure she wasn't dreaming. The open window had let in a cascade of moonlight that encased their bodies making him seem to glow in the pale moonlight. His bright blue eyes seemed to be made of bright sapphires and she was finally aware of the snug feeling she loved whenever she was wrapped in his arms. 'I can spend the rest of my life with this man' she thought to herself as she pressed her lips to his in a content sigh. "So can I assume you're all better now you amazing fox" she asked quizzically a sly look on her face. Naruto playfully bite at her nose causing her to squeal and kick her feet in delight as he sighed happily. "Yeah" he said in a half spoke half yawn" but now I'm really tired we should try and get some sleep"

Sakura agreed by way of a smile and pushed her back up causing Naruto to let go of her as she straddled his waist twisting around to grab the blanket at the end of the bed. "That sounds like a great idea" she giggled wrapping the blanket around her while going back into her boyfriends loving embrace. They kissed again before Naruto kissed her forehead and before she found her favorite spot in the crook of his neck delivering several kisses to the exposed skin on the way down.

"I love this blanket by the way" Naruto said with a smile etched across his face. Sakura giggled wrapped tightly in her lovers arms "yeah me too…I found it while we were cleaning out that mess of an apartment you congealed from" This caused Naruto to laugh slightly before his eyes became too heavy to support. His last words to Sakura before falling asleep were repeated in twain by the now asleep girl lying on top of him.

All of Konoha seemed to quiet down at the prospect of allowing the two lovers a chance of peace, a small gust of wind off in the distance pulled the beads of a wind chime apart to start their melodic symphony almost as if to act as a lullaby for all of Konoha to hear.


End file.
